1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to handset devices, and particularly to a handset device with a battery cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) and mobile phones. A battery is removably mounted in a housing of the electronic device. A battery cover is mounted on the housing to protect the battery. When the battery is damaged, dead, or needs to be recharged, the battery cover is removed from the housing so that the battery can be taken out and later replaced.
Typically, a fixing mechanism couples a battery cover with a housing of the portable electronic device. Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional fixing mechanism for mounting a battery cover 50 on a housing 60 is shown. The fixing mechanism includes a blocking mechanism, an opening 56, a latching mechanism, a pair of slots 62, and a cutout 64. The battery cover 50 forms the blocking mechanism comprising two rearward claws 52, two central claws 54 and two front claws 58, and defines the opening 56. The housing 60 defines the slots 62 and the cutout 64. The latching mechanism includes a block 40, a pair of springs 42, a slider 44 having a blocking part, and a holder 46 fixed to the housing 50. The slider 44 is slidably attached on the holder 46. The block 40 is fixed on the slider 44 and extends through the cutout 54 and the opening 56. The blocking mechanism of the cover 50 engages in the slots 62 of the housing 60 and with the blocking part of the slider 44. Two ends of each spring 42 are attached to the holder 46 and the slider 44, respectively. The engagement between the battery cover 50 and the housing 60 is secure. However, the configuration of the fixing mechanism is very complex and costly, thereby increasing the overall cost of the portable electronic device.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.